Lucy the Zodiac Spirit
by Serena Raventy
Summary: She knew she cy knew that Aquarius lied to her just after she did broke the golden key.Why didn't she realise it before...?But what was she to do?Abandon her nakama?Still, it didn't matter anymore. Aquarius died, disappeared from all d Ancient Laws require the Zodiac to be complete, so Lucy is chosen to become the new Aquarius.Will she put up with Zeref as a Master?
1. Liar

_**So, because of my over working brain that cannot stop thinking when it should, I'm here with a new fanfic, even if I had no desire to make it. Ah... I just hope it turns out good. I know I have a lot of other UNFINISHED stories, but please believe me when I say that muses are playing with me. So please fogive me! Also, to not bother you at the end of the story, I would like to announce you that I also begun writing my own book, on wattpad, under the name of SerenadeOfDeath. The book is called Ephipany, and it is full of magic and stories about magic from all over our world. So if you have the curiosity of reading it, go ahead. Thank you for listening to me and now enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to tell me what you think about it!**_

 _Recompense Summoning Technique… by destroying one Golden Key, you can open the Celestial Spirit King's Gate._

 _If there is not an incredible bond of faith and trust between the master and the celestial spirit, the gate will not open._

 _Destroy my key._

 _Even if you destroy my key, that doesn't mean that I'm going to die._

"Liar…" she murmured, looking at the shattered key. Only after she did this, will tears in her eyes, did she realize that Aquarius had lied to her. Spirits… these keys were a part of them… Were the key to be destroyed, it should be obvious that the spirit shall die.

"Liar!" She shouted, her rage echoing into the sky as an earthquake hit the ground. The Celestial Spirit King… the exchange for Aquarius' life… the only chance of saving her guild, and maybe even the world with it…

The Spirit King begun his attack, fighting mercilessly against the Dark King. He couldn't forgive him for making this situation happen, for killing his friend, for making tears appear in his old friend's eyes… For Taking Her Away From This World.

"You bitch!" Lucy's enemy shouted, realizing that it was her doing. He attacked her, but as she wailed on the ground, a sphere of water surrounded her.

' _Aquarius…?'_ she thought, unable to think clearly. She felt herself burning, from inside this time. Her wounds healed, and she could feel something crack inside her.

 _'Old friend, I am sorry…_ '

 _'Spirit King!?'_

 _'Aquarius is dead… and her power was bestowed upon you.'_

 _'Her power?'_

 _'Yours now. The ancient laws require a sacrifice to summoning me. That was Aquarius. But the celestial world's laws require a replacement. Old friend, you were chosen to become the new Aquarius. Rise, and fight. Don't leave any regret into this world. Save your friends, save your world.'_

"Yes" she replied, without thinking much about it. It seemed natural, the command given to her, the command to fight. Her brain processed the new information, and she instinctively knew that was the truth. She could feel Aquarius all over her, embracing her, filling her body, giving her life. She was never more thankful, more blissful. But it was temporary, for she realized what that meant.

She has become a Celestial Spirit, giving up on humanity. That was what was broken inside her now, every tie she had to this world. Her clothes changed, her hairstyle did… even that tattoo that appeared on her chest, it was proof of what she has become. Most likely, these were the last moments she would spend here, in this world. She could already feel the poisoning air around her, wanting to take over her. It was the exact same sensation she had when she went into the Spirit World… Now, it was the Earth that rejected her, pushing her back into the world where spirit essence came from…

 _'May the stars ever guide you.'_

"Thank you, Spirit King!" she shouted with all her might, receiving this blessing, understanding it fully. She had to fight, to give her all here, on the battlefield, even if it was for the last time she could do it…

 _'I've hated you, Lucy'_

"Liar… You were… my very first friend. Thank you, Aquarius, and forgive me…" she murmured, praying as the enemy attacked her, but the water protected her. "Please forgive me…"

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens" she prayed, her voice calm as a tremor could be felt into the air "All ye Stars, far and wide, Shine unto me and show me your form. Oh, Tetrabiblios, I am the ruler of the stars" 'And a part of you as of now…' "Aspect become complete, Open Thy Malevolent Gate. 88 Stars of The Firmament…" she shut open her eyes, rage could be noticed into them, piercing immediately through her enemy "Shine! Urano Metria !"

"Let the 88 Constellations of The Heavens Shine Now! Infinite StarLight! Galaxia Blade!"

 _'Old friends, I'll leave it to you. Please, for her sake as well, finish this battle.'_ The Spirit King gave his blessing once more, hearing Lucy's voice clearly, as she asked for the guidance of the stars. _'May the Old Kings welcome that child'_

Light filled everything, purifying this malice surrounding them. She stood gracefully, bathing into that light, slowly feeling her nakama recover, their life flames burning brightly once more. She fell on her knees, her head up into the sky, feeling the light give her another soft embrace.

 _'I'll be waiting for you, Aquarius'_ The Spirit King's voice filled her mind. Tears fell from her eyes, hearing herself be called by that name. She wasn't worthy of it…

"This is exactly why I told them to kill her quickly!" a voice growled from behind and she slowly turned her head around, to see it. But she had no problem now, with being killed. If that was her punishment, so may be it. But the attacker was thrown on the ground.

"Gajeel…" she murmured, seeing him stand between them.

"Water Nebula!"

"Juvia too…" she couldn't help but smile, seeing her friends sound and safe. Gray came too, protecting Juvia with all his might. And when flames seemed to surround them, Natsu took care of them.

"I don't really know what's going on, but somehow I get the feeling that you really saved our asses, Lucy." He said, grinning as he faced his enemy. Lucy closed her eyes, only she was able to understand the price. But even so, a smile was on her face, a sad smile, full of pain.

She felt her body weak, maybe it was the sudden change. She lost control of herself, her limbs felling numb on the ground. She could hear them fight, and with all her might she turned on her belly, wanting to not be a burden in this battlefield.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show" Natsu told her, but he looked kind of strange towards her. Maybe he noticed…? Out of these who came here, only Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia were left, Gray having left with the ice devil slayer, Silver.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled, seeing her friend into a pinch. But then something was thrown into her back, and she could feel cold fingers linger on her skin. As she looked, she could see a skeleton, holding her down. And when Juvia disappeared, leaving everybody shocked, she could feel water, a large quantity of water. It was Juvia, she knew it.

"Juvia!" she jumped on her feet, having been released from the grip of the corpse when Juvia defeated the puppeteer. She caught the girl as she was falling, hugging her tightly.

"Juvia… wanted to see Gray-sama…" she whispered, finding the strength. It was strange. Lucy could feel something resonate between the two of them. A song she could say…

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be able to see him." She reassured the girl, and Juvia nodded, not giving up on hope. Natsu and Gajeel continued their battle, but Lucy was nursing the wounded Juvia.

"Keep strong, Juvia." She said, and something made her eyes widen. In her heart, something ached suddenly, with a great intensity. She placed her hand over it, and noticed the fast beating. This was bad… they had to get out of there…

But it was too late, blackness surrounded them, and they were taken by the current. It was water, just then she figured that. But it's very color was black. She looked at her hands, noticing a somehow easy feeling. She held her breath and looked around her, searching for Natsu and the others. But she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and gave in. But even when the water filled her lungs, she felt nothing. That's right… Aquarius was a spirit of water. Water couldn't possibly hurt her… But she saw Natsu and Juvia unconscious, and only Gajeel was left.

"It seems they had shallowed some black water of darkness. This water is poison. It brings death within five minutes. Not that a human would be able to hold their breath for 5 minutes underwater anyways…" the demon said, and Lucy's eyes widened with rage. Her friends would die. Gajeel looked at her, mentioning for her to take them and get out. But she knew that there was no escape, the whole place was full of water. And that demon would catch with them before they'd get out anyway.

"Gajeel…" she murmured, and her voice echoed, a slight tremor being felt into her voice. Both him and the demon looked at her, shocked to see her being able to breath fine, nevertheless to talk. But they were a bit taken aback by the enraged look in her eyes. "Get as far of here as you can…" she continued, and the water swirled around her, as she raised an hand towards her enemy, pushing the waters with a great force.

 _'Bunny-girl!?_ ' Gajeel thought, not believing what he could see. But he was not giving up either. He could be dying while trying, but he will not run away and leave her do all the work. He attacked as well, and managed successfully to be thrown into the ground.

"Go join Davy Jones' locket at the bottom of this sea of darkness!" The demon shouted, aiming for Gajeel.

"You're no fun, Gajeel. Don't die on me." Lucy said, stopping the attack with one hand as she stepped between them.

"That's impossible… She is able to stand in this water…?" The demon murmured, not believing it. Gajeel nodded, and they both attacked together. But even together, Lucy was getting weak, and Gajeel was nearly not able to move anymore. He needed to breathe…

Seeing that Gajeel took a lot of hits and was not able of much now, Lucy decided to take him on herself. She didn't know how much strength she had left, but she had to try everything. And so she took the demon away from Gajeel, taking the hits herself, attacking with all she had. But she could see a shadow in the water, and her eyes widened as she saw Levy reach out for Gajeel. When the demon noticed as well, he left Lucy and headed for Levy.

"Hands off!" Gajeel shouted, hitting the demon with his ironed hand, holding Levy into a hug. Lucy looked and couldn't help but smile at this scene. But he begun to shake her, and she didn't know what to thin.

"Do it again, Levy! Give me air again! And while you're at that give some to Salamander and Juvia as well." He said.

"Gajeel!" Lucy shouted, looking at him.

"What do you wait, Levy!? Use your magic! Make some air!" he added, and only then did Levy figure out, embarrassed.

She did it for all of them, but something else kicked in, the toxic from the black water. Even Lucy felt it a little, making her dizzy. She couldn't do anything anymore, and suddenly had an urge of leaving this place, as if she was being called somewhere.

 _'No… not now! Not yet!_ ' She mentally screamed, forcing herself to stay there. She had to finish this battle as soon as possible, but her body didn't listen to her. It was in this blurry image that she's seen Gajeel hit the demon, finishing him for good this time, as he became steel. And she felt herself dragged to the ground, hitting it as the air entered in her lungs once again.

Still, there was one more demon left, and she looked surprised to see it stand behind Gajeel, ready to attack him. But she was too far away, and all she could do was scream his name. Luckily, Gray was the one to save him this time, and finished the demon in a few seconds, showing new ice powers.

"Is this over…?" Levy murmured, after they all gathered. They were tired, and Lucy didn't know how much longer she will be able to resist this air. For her, this was far more poisonous than the water from earlier.

"Levy, take this to the old woman." Gajeel said, handing a bag to Levy, blood coming forth.

"With this, we can heal Laxus and the others.

"Natsu…? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing Natsu shaking, with his back turned at them.

"Gajeel… can't you hear it…?" he asked, making the others confused. "This voice"

And then everything shoke. And Acnologia roared into the skies…

"Natsu…" Lucy reached out to him, seeing him shake. But when she touched his shoulder, she yelped, feeling the hot burn left on her hand. Gajeel also begun shaking.

And then he shone brightly, and she could see a dragon coming forth from inside of him, raising to the sky. It had majestic wings, and burning red scales. That was… Igneel…

"Live, Natsu." He said, leaving to get rid of Igneel. And Lucy could see tears in Natsu's eyes. But she herself begun to shake slightly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He shouted and left to quarrel with Igneel, ignoring the fact that Acnologia was there as well. But Lucy could no longer keep it, and she fell on her back, even if she maintained her form, she was burning up. She could hear the others calling her name, but it was faint. But as the earth split, Lucy was caught on another part of the rocks, separated from Gajeel and the others.

"Lucy!" Levy screamed.

"I'm alright! Just go!" She shouted, knowing they had to find the advisor to make the medicine.

"But!"

"Go I said! I'll see you later!" She yelled, but she knew she was lying. Most likely, she will never see them again… She felt herself drift into sleep and she couldn't help herself but smile. But then, she felt herself being picked up.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" She heard a voice yell at her and she barely opened her eyes, feeling herself dragged back into this dimension.

"G-Grey…?" she murmured, seeing his face.

"Lucy, stay with me! What happened to you? Why are you alone?" he asked, and she saw he was carrying her bridal style. She breathed hard, not able to answer. "God dammit!" he said and ran, searching for somebody, for a safe place.

"Didn't you… have something to do…?" she murmured slowly, almost whispering it. Her limbs felt numb.

"Don't worry about that. Now we just got to find a place to hide from these dragons." He smirked but then stopped.

'Do not give up hope just yet.' The Master's voice talked into their heads.

"Master…?" Grey murmured, wondering what was now

'We too have a trump card. Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon, Lumen Histoire. I don't have time to explain it in detail. For now, I need you to come back to the guild immediately.'

"You heard him" Grey said and changed the direction.

"But… the guild is in ruins…" she murmured.

'To the guild's basement. Hurry.'

"Grey!?" somebody shouted and they stopped.

"Lisanna, minna." He murmured, seeing the group.

"What happened to Lucy!?" Mira yelped in surprise, seeing the girl almost lifeless.

"Great timing!" he smirked and passed her to Jet and Droy. "Take her with you. You're heading to the guild, aren't you? I'll see you there!" he said, before running away. Lucy looked after him, seeing him leave.

"Are you alright, Lucy? Are you in pain?" Lisanna asked, full of worry. Lucy smirked, not wanting herself to be pitied.

"This is nothing." She lied, but she felt herself torn in pieces.

"Kya!" she felt herself pierced by something, growing suddenly more aware.

'Princess! You must return at once!' she heard somebody yell in her head, but she couldn't make who it was.

"You gotta me kidding me, I can't use my magic anymore!"

"Was Face activated…?"

Everybody lost their magic powers, but Lucy herself was a creature made of magic. She felt the desire to scream as she was burning, but her voice didn't come out. And the roars of the dragons echoed into the sky, and slowly, the burning sensation faded away, together with the return of magic.

"Jet… put me down…" she suddenly said, finally giving in… There was no way she could spend another second there, in this air. He looked at her weirdly, but nodded. Everybody stopped, seeing her almost falling, the strength to stay on her own feet fading quickly.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" Mira asked, looking at her, ready to catch her if she fell. They couldn't see her face, but they could see the tears falling on the ground.

"Lucy…?"

"Ne, Mira… Will you give these to Natsu for me? Please…?" Lucy whispered, raising with a shaking hand her keys. Everybody widened their eyes.

"What happened?" Mira made a step forward, looking at her full of worry.

"Please… take them… promise me you'll give these to him…" her voice was shaken, and without realizing it, Mira nodded her head slowly, confused as she caught the keys falling in her hands.

"And… I want you to know, and to pass it on… That I loved Fairy Tail, I do love this guild with all my heart. Whatever may happen, don't forget this. And never be sad, alright? You must leave now… go…" she whispered, and her hair floated, shining golden.

"Lucy!? What are you talking about!?" Lisanna shouted, seeing her body fade away in the air. She raised her face, and between tears, they could see a bright smile on her face.

"Please… don't be sad… Thank you, and forgive me…" she murmured, before disappearing in golden sparkles, leaving them all stunned, with their hands shaking. When they realized that she had disappeared in front of them, only when they truly realized it, they begun shouting her name, over and over again, but nothing happened.

If they searched hard enough on the ground, turning around a few stones, without having to fear Acnologia that blew the dust up and almost threw them over, they probably would have found a golden key, bearing the sign of Aquarius. But because of the fight above, they had to run to the guild and also had to announce everybody, come back and search further. But they didn't have this chance…

Instead, a man dressed in black, with a sad look on his face, carrying a book in his hands, stopped in front of the glitter. He noticed the sparkle it gave and picked it up, seeing that it was a Golden Celestial Key. Normally, he would have left it there, but because it gave off a strange feeling, he decided to pick it up. Mostly because it remembered him of a certain pink headed guy, and tears rolled on his face.


	2. Aquarius

**I am glad so many favorized the first chapter! So I did my best writing this new one. And, at the end of the chapter, I shall continuw one of my old habits, a small corner inside my mind palace! Hope you have fun, as I did writing it!**

She bathed in light, feeling her body light. She breathed that light slowly, and that made her mind rest peacefully. She was in bliss, in all aspects. For a moment, she forgot about it all. She only cared about this moment of happiness. Was she too selfish to forget what was happening on Earthland, to her comrades? Maybe… but she did her best. So a little piece of her knew she deserved this rest.

But then, she opened her eyes, and the light slowly faded away. She gasped for air suddenly, as if waking from a nightmare. Where was she? She looked around, and saw herself wrapped in white sheets. The walls were full of images, as if they were telling a story. Shells, sea, ships, temples, _mermaids_.

Only then did she fully remember. Mermaid… her first friend, Aquarius. This… was Aquarius' room. She felt it, her scent, her disappearing scent. There was no mistake, she was in the Celestian World. Without her knowing, tears slipped from her eyes, turning into golden sparks as they were falling. She had her eyes closed, with her chin raised. She wanted to hear it again, she wanted to know of her. But it was impossible now, wasn't it…?

"Lucy!" she heard her name called, and it all seemed as if she was taken back here, from some place far away. She turned her empty eyes to the person standing in the door's way, recognizing Loke. Seeing her state, he immediately pulled her into a tight hug, knowing her pain, wishing to take it all upon himself, once more. That was the pain of losing a friend, somebody whom you trusted, somebody who sacrificed herself for you…

"Lucy, Lucy…" he whispered in her ear, and she closed her eyes once more, crying freely. Her hand gripped on his shirt and she cried.

"Aquarius! She… died!" she screamed, not able to take the shock. She buried her face into his shoulder, feeling the urge to hide in a far away place and never come back again. She felt it in her whole being, the need of atonement for what she did, for letting her very first friend to die. Once again, she let a beloved person die in front of her…

"I know…" he whispered, feeling also the pain. Aquarius was a good friend, his nakama here. But it was her choice, and her duty to protect her Master. He knew he would do the same without hesitation, if for Lucy. "It wasn't your fault, Lucy. Don't blame yourself." He added, knowing it best. After all, he still blamed himself for Karen's death.

"I was!" she screamed, biting her lip. "It was… my fault… if only I was stronger! I only I noticed sooner!" she tried to find a gateway, something to allow her to fully place the blame on herself. Loke placed a hand on her head, pained. What could he do to ease her pain…?

"You did what was right. Nobody, not even Aquarius blames you for that… I, and everybody else here, would have done the same for you, for our most beloved princess… " He tried to console her, but he wasn't sure of the result. She screamed.

"Nooo! Never say that again! I am not worth that much. It was all my fault…" her hands were shaking, and she trembled from her very core. A howling of water was heard outside the rooms, and Loke looked on the window, in the middle of the column pillars, seeing the water surrounding the temple of Aquarius swirl in circled, all the way to the sky. It reacted to Lucy's emotions, making a chaotic rondo. Winds and Waves unleashed, making a protective shell around this holy place for Aquarius, now for Lucy, the mistress. The Air Sign that controls water. Nobody ever knew why Aquarius only used the waters all this time, but maybe Lucy will learn to use them both, to accept both sides of her.

A loud sound, a bell, was heard, loud. The waters fell, and Lucy's eyes widened, stopping from her cry. Loke sighed, and looked at her confused face. He could read the attraction in her eyes. It was the same for everybody.

"Come Lucy, the Spirit Kings summoned the Zodiac. You also must come." He reached out with his hand, after breaking up the hug. Confused, but attracted to the mysterious sound, she slowly placed her small hand into his. There, the pink sign of Fairy Tail was still found, remembering her of home. She hung her head, knowing she ended it all.

Once outside, she noticed the floating islands. Golden stairs were all leading to a big Palace floating high into the sky, and twelve temples surrounded it into a spiral, each of them bearing a sign of the Zodiac. She turned her eyes to the one they came out from, and saw the sigh of Aquarius, the blue waves. From the top of the castle, waterfalls were flowing, making the whole building look like a giant fountain. So many white balconies and glass windows shone, sparkled by the water, all the way until it reached the ground, were a lake was found. And as the lake came forth, the lake made another waterfall, the water falling outside the floating island, forming a serpent river into the air of this world. It was beautiful.

"Let us go then. You can come and explore this all later." Loke gave her a look full of hope, seeing the fascination in her eyes. She was drawn to this place, feeling as if she could call it home. Maybe it was because it was the temple of Aquarius, which she became…

They stepped on the golden stairs, and as her feet reached the first step, she noticed that it was made of light. It shone brightly, guiding them all the way to their destination. She laughed, feeling the breeze blow in her hair as Loke ran with her, racing like little children to the top. Why did she laugh, when her heart was in such pain? Even she wasn't able to answer that question, and that made her guilty.

"Welcome, Leo, Aquarius." A woman with chains on her wrists smiled, bowing to them as they stepped through the frond gates.

"Yo, Andromeda. Good work." Loke waved to her, and continued his way with Lucy inside the castle. Their steps echoed in the maze like halls, painted with constellations. She looked at each of them, noticing their sparkling stars. They were true stars, and that meant… they were the constellations from Earthland, mirrored here, at their place of birth.

"Just go that way and enter the gate with your sign on. You'll do fine, trust me." Loke said, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to encourage her. She nodded her head, hesitantly. But seeing Loke enter his own gate, she turned to her own. It was a golden gate, with the two waves drawn on its surface. Shells adorned it and she felt attracted to it, as if it said 'You belong here. Don't be afraid.' She breathed deeply and touched it. At her simple touch, it opened, and shining light came from the crack. She pushed on it even more, and finally stepped into that light, becoming one with it.

When she opened her eyes, she could see smiles addressed to her. Twelve balconies were arranged in a big circles, making a very big space in the middle. She could see everybody, at their respective gate, respecting the order of the Sun. To her right, Capricorn. To her left, Pisces. She looked up and she saw darkness. It was the darkness of the night, and the only light came from their gates, from their place of standing. They, the Zodiac, were the ones illuminating this dark world. She felt something warm in her heart at this thought.

And then, more light came, this time from the middle. In front of them, the Spirit King materialized, looking at them from his gigantic throne. His eyes fell on Lucy, and she gulped at his stare. But his lips curled into a saddened smile.

"Welcome, old friend, the eleventh sign of the Golden Zodiac, Water Bearer, Aquarius." He announced her with her new title, and she hung her head into shame.

"I'm not worthy of that name…" she murmured, but her voice was send forward by an echo, and it reached everybody.

"You are more worthy than you think. She game it to you, with such pride. I trust my friend's decision, and commend her for her deed."

"But I KILLED her!" Lucy screamed, and in her eyes despair could be seen. The Spirit King closed his eyes.

"That is not true, my lady." Capricorn said, and her eyes fell on him, seeing her bow to her. "Any of us would be more than honored to die protecting our Masters. It is the duty of a celestial spirit." He said, and she gasped.

"And that is also your duty from now on, neo-Aquarius." Libra said, and Lucy turned her eyes to her, seeing her with a serious expression. "Should there be people summoning us from now on, you also must fulfill your role that was given to you."

"But even so, there are no more celestial mages aside Yukino." Pisces added, in their fish form.

"That girl is the only one who can use us now then." Sagittarius said, sighing.

"Are we fated to end here then?" Virgo asked, unsure what to think.

"Let's not lose hope, my friends. The miracle of having all 12 gates still did not happen. And until that day, we are to be summoned into the human world, no matter when shall that be." The Spirit King said, and once more looked to Lucy. "Aquarius, you came to us in an unusual way. You were a contractor, yet you know so less of our laws…"

"All contracts that you held upon are now nullified." Gemini announced.

"And all you have left is Aquarius power, in all its form." Scorpio said, smiling towards her.

"Yet Urano Metria still belongs to you, so you may use it. Whenever a golden gate opens before you, you shall drop anything you're doing and cross over. The contracts you make are up to you. You must protect your Master from any harm, the best you can. Advise him and may the gods help you find a Master as you were to us." The Spirit King gave his blessing and smiled. She could feel happiness, knowing that no one here blamed her for anything. But still… she blamed herself. That was her own fault…

"Then, today's meeting is adjourned. Let us each return to our places." Leo announced, as the leader of the Zodiac. Everybody turned to their gates and stepped back into that warm light. When Lucy opened her eyes again, she saw the Temple, her new home, stand in front of her. Sighing, she stepped ahead, but a golden gate, filling her eyes with light, opened in front of her, making a lovely sound of bells. Once more, she was fascinated, and without realizing, she opened it without touching it. The gate invited her inside, and she stepped in that world, no longer feeling pain from the air. That was… her first summon…

 **Serena: So here we are! The end of the second chapter! Maybe some of you know who is it that summoned our Lucy?**

 **Lucy: Everybody besides me, as I can guess. You always do this to me.**

 **Serena: That is not true. Remember? I do nice things for you as well, like that drawing of yours the other day. It turned out pretty good.**

 **Lucy: You did kill me into another few stories though.**

 **Serena: Now, now. Don't be so gloomy.**

 **Lucy: I feel like I was killed pretty gloomy. But I don't quite remember this... -thinking-**

 **Serena: -nervous giggle- It must be just your imagination, just your imagination...**

 **Lucy: You think so? Mou ii... Reader-sama, please send us what you think about this chapter featuring me. We are delighted hearing anything from you, everytime we read it. Good day to you all! -bows-**


End file.
